Melodic Hearts
by Hiddensecret564
Summary: "I knew that the moment they walked in, they would be trouble. Especially that kid with the spiky brown hair. Who did he think he was, with that stupid smirk of his? Aside from that...I also knew that by the way they performed at the Fall Talent Show...we would have some serious competition."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How are you? Actually, don't read this, you can go ahead onto the story! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and whatnot! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the plot.**

**I present to you..._Melodic Hearts._**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in the Hitari household. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining…one could even hear the swift breeze of-<p>

"Kairi! Hurry up or else we'll be late!"

"Shut up, Nams! I'm almost finished!"

"Well finish faster! I don't wanna be late on our first day!"

"We're not gonna be late!"

A blonde girl, wearing a white button down and a blue plaid skirt skipped down the wooden spiral staircase. She rolled her deep blue eyes before snatching her backpack from the closet beneath the stairs. "I swear, of all siblings I _had _to be with this one."

"I heard that." A voice grumbled.

The blonde looked up to see her redheaded counterpart—or twin—Kairi Hitari. She wore the same uniform as her sister, and shared similar facial features. "You were supposed to and we'll pick something up to eat on our way. I wanna get our schedules." Kairi shrugged. "Seems good to me! Come on, Namine." Grabbing her bag from the same spot as well, the redhead followed her twin out the front door.

"Oh! Mom, dad, we're going to school, be back soon!" Kairi called out.

"Was that necessary? What else would we be doing in the morning?" Namine muttered.

"Hiding a body and jeez, what's up with you? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kairi asked mockingly, pinching at her sister's cheeks.

The blonde swiped her hands away. "Nothing…I just hate waiting." The redhead was not convinced. She's been with her twin for sixteen years, and knew when she was feeling good and bad. "You're nervous."

"Maybe…"

Kairi gave her a small smile. "Don't be, you'll be fine. With your fabulous sister by your side, you'll be sure to make plenty of friends! Or, more than you already have." It was joke, but somehow, Namine knew that the idea wasn't too farfetched. Kairi received all the attention. Sure, the blonde had her share fare of fame, but it wasn't often.

"We have to take music this year." Kairi said.

"Uh…don't we always?"

"Yeah…but—shut up. I'm trying to make conversation here!"

Namine giggled, and pointed at a nearby cafe. "Okay, okay. Let's stop there for breakfast, oh and you're treating." The redhead pouted. "Why?"

"Because you woke up late!

While munching on their croissants and sipping on iced coffee, the Hitari twins made their way to Destiny High School. A large, well-known campus on Destiny Islands and famous for its performance. The hallways bustled with teenagers—mainly freshmen—hurrying to get to their classes, or stopping by lockers to hang out with friends. Nothing but first day jitters. For Kairi and Namine, this was completely normal.

After all, they _were _Juniors.

The Hitari twins walked to the front desk and were greeted with a lady with fair, wrinkled skin. She wore huge pink glasses over her emerald eyes, and sported pink blush on her cheeks. "Good morning Mrs. Machiya!" The twins greeted happily. The lady looked up with a smile on her face. "Hello Kairi and Namine, it's lovely to see you again. I presume you're here for your schedules?"

"Yes ma'am." The answered in unison.

It was quite freaky how they answered at the same time, but they were used to it. Mrs. Machiya handed them their schedules. "There you are ladies! I hope you have a wonderful day!" Kairi smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Machiya!"

"Let's see…AP history, art, blah, blah…oh look music's already on our schedule! Looks like they know us. Well, we only have lunch, music and AP english together." Kairi announced.

"Yeah, well I better go! You know how Mr. Danski is. I'll see ya at lunch!" Namine shouted, hurrying down the hallway. The redhead sighed and began to make her way to her first class; trigonometry. "I hate trig," she mumbled grumpily to herself. While trying to maneuver her way through the crowded hallways, Kairi was roughly knocked to the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted. It was quite rude how no one bothered to help her up—well—except for the one who knocked her down.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Kairi was lightly lifted to her feet, dusting herself off during the process. "Ah, that's fine."

The girl in front of her had short black hair, with deep blue eyes. To be honest, she resembled Kairi a bit. "Sorry again, I'm new here, and I really hate big schools." Kairi chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Maybe I could help you, what class do you have?"

"Trigonometry."

The redhead widened her eyes. "Really? So do I! Come on,"

The two began to walk down the hallway, until they stopped at room 104. "Hey…I never caught your name…" The dark haired girl gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, it's Xion; Xion Hazarushi." She held out her name, in which Kairi gladly returned the gesture. "My name is Kairi Hitari, nice to meet you." Suddenly, Xion frowned, and gave the redhead a strange look.

"Huh, your name sounds familiar…I know I've heard it somewhere."

The redhead merely shrugged. "Eh, maybe someone mentioned it? Come on, don't wanna be late."

"Well if it isn't little red!"

"Pyro! I missed ya!"

Out on the courtyard, were two redheads running to embrace each other. "Axel!" Kairi shouted sprinting into the arms of a senior, or in this case, _another _redhead. Said teen, Axel suddenly stiffened, and awkwardly patted his friend's head. "Hey, hey, relax your hands. My fabulousness might overpower you." Kairi looked at him skeptically. "Fabulous? Oh, you're funny."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I knew I liked Namine more,"

"Aw, thanks Axe; I'm flattered." The said blonde stated walking over to her sister and friend. Axel Komatsu, age eighteen, and a senior. Him, Kairi and Namine were friends ever since the twins were freshmen after getting lost on their first day. "Where's Larxene?" The blonde asked.

"She should be coming in a few minutes, and I also want you guys to meet someone who is pretty cool. You've might have seen her already."

Kairi gave a mock gasp. "Wait…is she cooler than us?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Well, obviously." The younger redhead punched his arm playfully, before settling under a large willow tree. "Ow jeez, you're getting stronger."

"Which means that you're getting weaker; hit the gym fool."

The three teens turned their heads to see a blonde with striking green eyes, advancing towards them. "Larxene, babe, your words hurt." Larxene smirked and slid next to him, placing his arm over her shoulders. "Oh, cry me a river."

Namine gave a soft smile. "Hello Larxene,"

Larxene Zatto didn't smile often, but when she did, it was usually towards her closest friends and to her boyfriend, Axel. "Sup Nams, hey Kai." The redhead sipped her water before saying hello to Larxene. "So, I heard something pretty interesting today." Axel said. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Really, what?"

"A few new students are arriving this week. Heard their pretty famous."

Namine plucked a grape in her mouth. "Define famous." Axel smirked, "Fa-mous, an adjective, in which-,"

The blonde sighed. "Not that way!"

"Don't know, but from what I hear, they're pretty sexy." Kairi gave him a weird look. "Coming from a guy who is taken." Larxene nodded. "Axel darling, are you cheating on me?" The spiky redhead gasped. "Oh, babe I didn't want you to find out this way!"

Namine giggled, loving her friend's dramatic antics. "Well, aside from this…_Lifetime _moment, I think it's great to have new peo-,"

"What Namine means is that we need hotter guys in this school. Everyone else is 'eh', in my book." Kairi said.

Axel frowned, as if he were deeply troubled or in a mid-life crisis. "Hotter? I'm the _flame _this school needs! Literally." Larxene suddenly burst out laughing. "Ah that was so corny I think my soul just died." The pyro playfully glared at his girlfriend. "How sadistic can you get?"

"And how sensitive can you be? My name is Axel, punch me I bleed." She mocked.

Kairi laughed, "I admit that was a good line!" The sound of the lunch bell rang throughout the air, signaling the end of their time to hang with friends, and to regain focus on school. "Well we gotta go, we'll see you two later," Axel said, wrapping an arm around Larxene's waist and tugging her to their next class. Although Kairi enjoyed her lunch, she found it odd how Xion was present. Unless she ate in the library…?

Kairi quickly brushed that thought away and followed her sister to their next class. No one liked the librarian.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think about this chapter and the story so far? Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! I apologize for any mistakes, or grammar errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the plot. **

* * *

><p>Kairi couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face.<p>

It was finally time for music! Her and Namine's favorite class.

The Hitari twins sat beside each other, awaiting their teacher's arrival. A few students were behind them, making rambunctious noise or still catching up with friends. "Pretty loud in here," Namine mumbled.

"Well…it _is _music." Kairi said.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal two people; Xion and the music teacher, Mrs. Satoshi. Xion locked eyes with Kairi and grinned, rushing to take the empty seat on her left. "Sorry I'm late, and I apologize for not arriving at lunch." _Jeez_, the redhead thought. _She sure does apologize a lot. _

"That's fine. Oh, I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Namine. Nami, this is Xion."

The blonde gave a timid wave while Xion returned the gesture. Kairi was about to say something, until Mrs. Satoshi clapped her hands. All the students directed their attention towards the teacher, awaiting her words. "Good evening students, my name is Mrs. Satoshi, as many of you may know. I've been…"

She continued to give her introduction speech, which the Hitari twins and Xion seemed to drown out.

"…Now, I will pass the clipboard around and you may write the desired instrument you wish to play beside your name. I know some of you wish to sing, but we only specialize in _instruments. _However, there is the choir if you want to sign up for that." Kairi groaned. "Ugh…I hated the choir."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "You sing?"

"Well, from time to time. But the group was full of girls looking for attention and not actually…_feeling _the music, ya know?" The short haired girl gave a nod. "Yeah…well I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Kairi smiled. "Thanks, but it won't be for long."

"How come?" Namine asked. "You do it all the time in the shower."

Kairi nudged her sister and grabbed the clipboard from her sister's hands. "That's not what I meant." She quickly wrote the words _electric guitar_, beside her name before handing it off to Xion. To be honest, Kairi wanted to sing, but after her experience with the choir, she had a feeling that singing was invalid. "Piano, huh?" The redhead commented, looking at Xion's choice.

"Yeah, keyboard, piano…I love it, play it everyday."

Namine pouted. "You're so lucky! We used to have a piano until it got old and decided to throw it away."

"Wow…sorry to hear that…" Xion said unsure. Kairi chuckled and snapped her attention Mrs. Satoshi. "Alright, interesting choices. We should be playing a few weeks from now." There were some groans, but the twins shrugged; already used to his. "Good thing we have our own instruments," Kairi whispered to Namine.

The school day was finally over and the Hitari twins were retrieving items from their lockers. Most of the students were already gone, rushing to head home and do whatever they wished. "Axel and Larxene might come over." Namine said. Kairi rolled her eyes. "When _don__'__t _they come over?" The blonde giggled until she froze. Her hands hurriedly dug around in her bag and she sighed.

"I knew I left it. Come with me to the music room,"

Kairi frowned. "What is it?"

Namine slammed her locker closed and already started walking down the hall. "I left my sketchbook." The redhead smirked. "You _still _carry that thing around?" The blonde shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I haven't seen you-,"

"_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands _

_There__'__s so much here_

_That I don__'__t understand,__"_

Namine paused at the door and held her hand up, signaling her sister to do so as well. "You hear that?" She asked. _"__Your face saved like promises, whispered like prayers__…__I don__'__t need them.__" _Curiously, Namine peeked into the window of the door and widened her eyes. "It's Xion!" And indeed it was; the short haired girl sat on the bench, as her fingers roamed on the ivory keys.

She would occasionally flip a page from the book in front of her and continue playing.

"She missed out about the part of her singing." Kairi said, astounded by the girl's wonderful voice. The twins continued to listen to Xion play the song, until it stopped all too soon. "I've never had an audience before." Kairi and Namine jumped, and stared into the window to see Xion smirking at them. Namine slowly opened the door, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry…I came to get my sketchbook."

"Oh, so it's yours. You're a great drawer."

The blonde's cheeks turned a deep red, while mumbling a small "thank you". Kairi grinned. "So you play piano _and _sing. You're a package aren't you?" Xion shrugged. "Like I said, I practice from time to time…" Namine swallowed. "Sorry for um, ya know…stalking you from the window."

"It's okay, just…don't tell anyone."

Kairi widened her eyes. This girl had an amazing talent and she wanted to _hide _it? Was she crazy? "Why would you want to do that?" Xion shrugged and gently brought down the lid on the piano. "I'm not a fan of attention." She grabbed the book from the stand and shoved it in her backpack. "Besides, it's not like things would change if I were to sing."

"You don't know that." Namine said.

"Did you write that song?" Kairi asked. "Uh, yeah. I wrote it a while ago." The blonde smiled. "It's sounds pretty cool." There was an awkward silence filling the air until Xion cleared her throat. "I should go; I'll see you two tomorrow."

Without another word, Xion exited the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter the pretty short. I hope I didn't make the chapter too out of character. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review of what you guys think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week, but I was kind of still working on this chapter! Well, here' it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the songs used in this chapter. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Wait—are you serious?"<p>

"Yup; I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of that."

"Well _sorry _for not being into social media."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You're right..."

Namine walked into the middle of Kairi and Axel's conversation and plopped down on the soft, brown velvet couch. "Pizza's in the kitchen, you guys know the drill." Larxene, who was reading a magazine, sighed with relief. "Thank god, I was getting restless." Kairi rolled her eyes, "You're always restless."

While the couple went to get a slice of pizza from the kitchen, Kairi's mind drifted back to Xion. It was quite surprising how she had such a musical talent, yet wanted it hidden. It seemed so bizarre. Then her thoughts traveled to the new students who were arriving this week and how famous they were. Then again, the redhead had to admit that Destiny High did have some pretty talented people once in awhile, and most of them she had heard of had graduated from that school.

So…who were they?

"Something on your mind?"

Axel asked, suddenly appearing beside her. She hadn't even noticed his presence until now! "Um, can you give me some more detail about those new students?" Namine, now interested, leaned in. "Yeah, who are they exactly?" Larxene returned from the kitchen and sat next to the blonde. "I don't know much, but I've heard that they're in a band."

Kairi groaned. "So they're sexy boys _and _in a band? Sounds like another One Direction to me."

Namine sighed, "Come on, Kai. One Direction isn't _that _bad, but I can't blame you. I can only imagine how much attention they'll get from the girls." Axel, finished his pizza and tossed his paper plate in the trash. "Oh yeah, I've also heard that the lead singer is a bit of a player." Kairi frowned, "And he's still popular?"

"Yeah; you'd think that his reputation would be ruined. Yet, it only increased. I guess it's a turn on for the girls."

Larxene snuggled beside her boyfriend, tossing her feet up on the coffee table, which was completely normal for the Hitari twins. "Have you guys been practicing lately?" Namine cast her eyes downward. "Not in a while…and I'm having withdrawal." The older blonde smirked. "You guys should. It won't be long before you forget; oh and I've heard that Axel's friend, Xion, plays piano."

"Yeah we kind of figured that out already," Kairi answered. "She sings pretty well too."

While her friends continued talking, the redhead was deep in thought. Like her twin, she missed practicing as well. The feel of the ivory keys under the fingers, the strum of the strings on her guitar…and especially the vibration she felt in her chest when she sang. She missed it all. Of course, Kairi still had her guitar, but it was dusty and out of tune; due to the lack of practice.

"Well, we should get going." Axel stated standing up and stretching. Larxene groaned, and reluctantly did the same. "Yeah, so we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Snapping out her thoughts, Kairi smirked. "What, so ya eat and leave?" She asked teasingly. Axel ruffled her hair, "Like you guys don't do it at our house." With that said, the destructive duo exited the Hitari house, leaving the twins to sit in their living room. "Larxene's right," Kairi said. "We should continue practicing, I don't wanna forget how to strum a guitar and I don't wanna be stuck with a rusty voice."

Namine sighed. "I know…but I don't wanna upset mom and dad. The main reason they threw out our instruments was because they were a distraction."

And it was true. Their parents believed that music would only occupy their daughters time. After all, why play music when you can study and be ready for exams? However, what their parents didn't understand, was that music helped them escape from the real world and into their own realities. It transported themselves to a world they created, to a place without stress or worry.

"The only time we can play is during school," Said Namine. "But it's not enough, is it?"

Kairi shook her head. "No…"

Suddenly, the redhead thought an idea. It was brilliant! It had to work! "Unless…we go to Xion's house." Namine gave her a deadpanned look. "She plays _piano_, not guit-,"

Kairi cut her off. "Just because she plays piano doesn't mean she isn't skilled in other instruments."

The blonde sighed. "Okay, say if we do go to her house; what if her parents doesn't like us?"

"Who cares? We'll make them like us!"

Sometimes, she wondered if her sister was sane. "Kai, it won't work. We just met the girl, let's wait a while. For now, the only thing we have close to music is Axel's house." The redhead groaned. "He's barely home!" Namine stood up and stretched. "Well too bad. Anyway, mom and dad should be home soon." She began walking up the wooden staircase. "And I don't know about you, but I'm going to shower."

Kairi huffed and buried her face in her hands. Of course her sister would leave her hanging.

XXX

The next morning at school, the twins were seen talking to Xion, especially Kairi. She wanted to befriend the girl as much as possible. Not only for her instrumental talent, but due to her personality as well. "So…you _only _play piano?" The redhead asked, feeling her heart deflate. There goes that plan out the window.

"Not really, I mean, I play guitar from time to time but piano is practically my life. If you want people who are _really _skilled, then it's my brothers."

This piqued Namine's interest. "You have siblings?" Xion gave a nod. "Yeah, two are twins and I'm the youngest. They should be coming here in a week, so guaranteed you'll meet them." Kairi gave a nod. Guess there were more students arriving to this school, other than those popular kids. She had a slight thought that maybe, her brothers were the famous kids Axel was talking about, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Not to be offensive or anything, but Xion didn't seem very…rich, and if she did, she sure didn't show it.

However, before Kairi can ask their names, the bell rang. "Guess we'll talk to ya later Namine, come on Xi, let's get to class!"

Namine sighed and trudged her way to AP history, the most boring class, in well, _history_. The blonde laughed at her stupid and corny joke and entered the room, which immediately smelled of textbooks and erasers. She took her seat by the window and waited for the teacher to arrive.

With a sigh, her hands dug around in her bag until she picked out her beloved sketchbook. Namine smiled, already having a pencil in hand as she began to draw the tip along the paper.

So lost in her drawing, she began to sing quietly. "Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for…?"

"Good morning class! Welcome to our second day of school!"

Namine quickly closed her sketchbook and leaned back in her chair. It would've been embarrassing if anyone heard or saw her.

XXX

"Xion! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"You saw me yesterday, Axel."

"And it seems like a thousand years!"

Kairi put her head down in shame. "I knew you were in the drugs again," She mumbled. Suddenly, the redhead's violet eyes caught sight of her twin sister rushing to their lunch table. "You guys! You guys!" She cried. Namine hurtled herself in the chair, slightly panting. "What is it oh mighty-,"

"Look!"

Her small, pale hands slammed a flyer onto the table. Larxene, Axel, Kairi and Xion glanced at the item in curiosity.

"Think you have what it takes? Wanna prove that you can be a star overnight? Then come audition for the Fall Talent Show! Auditions will be held in room 204, and will be organized by Ms. Satoshi. Don't wait until the last minute, auditions end in two weeks…"

Namine stared at her friends eagerly, a giant smile on her face. "Well? Don't you see what this means?"

Larxene narrowed her eyes. "Nams…you _actually _wanna give this thing a go? I mean, no one but the sluts, players and nerds will try out."

"Which gives us an even bigger reason!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Wait, what—,"

"I think we should do it! Think about it, the four of us can audition for the talent show and we can show everyone what we're made of!" Xion bit her lip. "I don't know…doesn't it bother anyone how fast this thing came up and it's only the _second _day of school?"

Axel shrugged, "It's Destiny High; this place is all about music and the arts! I mean, we all know about Aerith Gainsborough, right?"

Namine raised an eyebrow. "The pianist?"

"Yes! She graduated from here, so it doesn't exactly surprise me that this school would have a talent show so early. This is kind of their way of picking out the greatest kids and seeing if they have a chance."

Kairi grinned, "All the more reason to do it! Come on guys! Axel and Larxene—you're both good drummers, and Nams and I can surely rock the guitar! And Xion is a pretty good pianist from what I've heard."

Xion bit her lip. "But Kairi…I already told you-,"

The redhead glanced at her friend. "What do you have to loose?"

Axel shrugged, "Well you can be emba-,"

"Shut up, Axel!"

Namine and Kairi awaited the black haired girl's answer. Xion toyed with her fingers before letting out a sigh. "Fine—but I'll only do it for you guys." Kairi grinned, "Great! Then let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading and I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! I apologize for any mistakes, the shortness (the chapters will get longer overtime once I get into the story) or grammatical errors that were made in this chapter. Well, that's it! I'll see you all next week! Please make sure to leave a review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how are ya? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was at Six Flags Great Adventure all day and I am proud to say that I've rode all the rides there! BUT, this isn't about me; go on and read chapter 4 of Melodic Hearts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Kairi was excited to say the least. Friday had arrived quickly and today was the day for auditions! It was also the day for the new famous students to arrive. The redhead couldn't keep her nerves from relaxing and the iced coffee was definitely _not _helping.

She sat down on the bench in the school courtyard, her knee bouncing up and down. Namine rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her sister's knee. "Can you not? Just relax,"

"How can I? Do you think we've had enough practice? Do-,"

"We'll be fine; why do you think we went to Axel's house everyday after school?"

It was true, although they did not tell their parents of the audition, the twins traveled to Axel's house to practice for a song. It took awhile, and aside from the teens goofing off and procrastinating, they had a somewhat decent piece that they have written together. Or, at least it seemed _decent_.

Kairi took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right." The blonde smirked. "I'm _always _right."

"Don't flatter yourself," She mumbled sipping from her drink. Her eyes caught sight of a small figure with short black hair making her way over to the bench.

"Hey Xion, over here!" Kairi called out, waving her hands excitedly.

The smile on her face slowly disappeared as she stared into her friend's face. Xion seemed _very _nervous; her eyes skittering too and fro, with her hands shaking from time to time.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked cautiously. "Don't tell me you're nervous too."

Xion gave a sheepish smile. "Guilty."

The redhead patted her back, "It'll be okay. We have until after lunch to audition and it'll only be in front of Ms. Satoshi." Xion ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, I know…but I just don't wanna screw up." Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?" The pianist cast her eyes down, but before she could respond, the three heard a loud commotion from the front of the school.

Kairi shot up, alarmed. "What's going on?"

"They're here! They're here!"

"The kids! Come on guys!" Kairi grabbed their hands and rushed to the front of the school where a bunch of students stood.

The redhead sighed in frustration. "I can barely see!"

Xion weaved her way through the crowd until she found a spot. "Come stand here! I can see them!"

A sleek black limo pulled into the driveway, causing a deafening silence to fall upon the students.

_Whoa. _Kairi thought. _They really _are_ rich. _The driver walked out and opened the passenger door. The redhead could feel her heart pounding in her chest, almost threatening to break free from her ribcage.

A jean clad leg stepped out, and then another, until a full body emerged. Needless to say, the guy was good looking. He had strange silver hair, tan muscular arms and aquamarine eyes. Someone gave a wolf whistle as he adjusted his backpack and stood by the gates, most likely waiting for his other friends.

Next came a spiky blonde with warm blue eyes, and if weren't for a double take, Kairi could've sworn he resembled Xion.

Then came the last teen, apparently the one most of the girls anticipated for.

He stood straight and tall, stretching a bit as his spiky chocolate brown hair moved around. His biceps weren't as defined as the silver headed guy and the blonde, but they were noticeable. He sported the same ocean blue eyes, and wore a white shirt with black jeans.

Overall…they were pretty hot. It was then Kairi realized that Axel wasn't joking; _these guys are pretty sexy._

Then the bell rang.

XXX

Kairi wasn't so interested in her lunch. She kept glancing at the table in the center where the three mystery boys sat. Every girl's eyes were on them, and to be honest, it kind of annoyed Kairi. She hated how they were already treating them like some sort of greek god. Sure, they were cute—okay an understatement, they were gorgeous—but they shouldn't be treated like _kings. _That was a bit much.

"So, what did I tell ya?" Axel asked sitting across from them and sliding next to his girlfriend.

"You were right," Kairi grumbled. "But they seem like jerks."

Larxene waved her fork at them. "Aw come on, they're not that bad." Namine raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know this?"

Axel glanced around before motioning for them to move in. "Between you and me…we happen to be pretty close."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Right, and I'm best friends with Bill Gates."

He raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't wanna believe me? Go ahead, but I'll tell ya this; they're some pretty cool guys. But if you wanna get serious…then I would advise you to stay away from the brunette; Sora."

Namine cocked her head to the side. "Oh, is he the player?"

"Indeed he is. I'll admit, he can be a jerk when he wants to, but he's got a goofy side to him. His twin Roxas, is…questionable. He doesn't talk as much, and he tends to shut people out often; doesn't really keep friends close, well except for me that is. Last but not least is Riku, the guy with odd silver hair. Similar to Roxas, he's quiet, but the guy has a bit of a soft side to him and can be humorous when he wants to."

Kairi gave a nod, taking this all in. "And what's their band name?"

Larxene cleared her throat. "_Misguided Miracles_, it has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

Kairi repeated the word silently liking the way it sounded. Then she glanced over at Xion who was quiet the whole time. "Hey, you alright?" She asked nudging her ribs.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just going over the notes for the song in my head."

It was a white lie, but Kairi decided to let it be.

"Speaking of the song, we all know our parts, right?" Namine asked curiously. Suddenly, Axel seemed very uncomfortable and began to rub the back of his neck. "What is it pyro? Feeling jittery?" He shrugged, "Well…about the audition…"

"Yes…?"

"I'm not gonna do it with you guys."

Kairi slammed her hands on the table and stared at him. "_What_?" Axel felt chills run down his spine and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under. "Yeah, um, Roxas kinda asked me if I could be the drummer for his band and-,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why would you just abandon us?! How do they even know about the audition?!"

"I was planning on doing so but I never got the chance, I didn't mean to abandon you, and I told them about the audition." He responded with a guilty look on his face.

Namine threw her hands up in the air. "Well, this is just great! Now who's gonna be the drummer?" Larxene pointed at herself. "I guess I will. I already know the parts and stuff for the song, so you don't have to worry." Kairi frowned. "Then who's gonna take your place for electric guitar?"

"Xion will!" Axel suggested.

Said girl widened her eyes. "What? No, no…I only play pia-,"

Namine glanced at her. "When we were practicing, I've seen you play guitar and from what I hear, you are amazing. Besides…you have to explore with other instruments."

Kairi gave an encouraging nod. "Yeah…you got this." Glancing at her friends, Xion finally gave in. "Alright fine!" Then she pointed at Axel.

"But don't think that you're off the hook! I'm gonna get you for ditching us." The sound of the bell screamed throughout the lunch room, signaling the next class.

Or, in their case, the sign for auditions.

XXX

Kairi toyed with her fingers and paced back in forth in the hallway. "Alright, this is it! They'll call our names and we'll go in there!"

Larxene placed a hand on the young girl's head. "Dude, relax. You're making me dizzy just by watching you." She huffed and plopped down in her chair. "Sorry, sorry it's just-,"

"Kairi, Namine, Xion and Larxene?"

Her heart stopped and her limbs seemed to be covered in a thick layer of frost. A cold sweat broke out on her palms as she forced her legs to walk into the room. The first thing she saw was a huge black stage, running from each side of the room, with a row of chairs facing the stage.

The walls were carpeted accompanied by light brown hardwood floors. Ms. Satoshi, and a young girl whom Kairi was unfamiliar with, sat behind the desk in front of the stage.

"Good evening ladies. As you know, I'm Ms. Satoshi, and this young lady beside me is Olette Tiphaine. She is also a music major and attends Hallow Bastion High School of the Arts, as a Junior. She is here as our guest and I thought it'd be nice to show her around, and to have her attend our audition."

Hallow Bastion High School of the Arts. Kairi had only heard of it once; it was a boarding school that only the insanely talented were accepted into.

If anyone went there, they were immediately accepted into one of the top universities, and guaranteed to succeed in their chosen career.

Olette brushed her brown bangs from her face and gave a warm smile. "Instruments are on the stage," She said, her voice in a slight soprano.

Kairi snapped out of her reverie and gave a nod, following her friends onto the stage.

With shaky hands, she gripped the microphone and took deep breaths. She glanced at Larxene who was already positioned on the drums and Xion slung the electric guitar over her back, tuning the instrument. Lastly was Namine, who held the dark blue bass in her hands, waiting for her cue, also standing in front of a microphone.

"This is a song we wrote and uh…I hope you like it." Kairi mumbled.

Larxene gave the cue and her and Namine immediately began to play.

Kairi's nerves slowly flitted away as she listened to the notes Xion played blend in with the drums and bass. She slowly swayed her body, closing her eyes, as her hands gripped the neck of the microphone.

The first verse was arriving, so she opened her eyes and began to sing. "Well she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind,"

She glanced at Namine as they began to sing the next lines. "It's all about, the exposure…the lens I told her. The angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies."

With a new burst of confidence, she pulled the microphone off the handle and moved around the stage. "Keep your feet on the ground…with your head in the clouds." Kairi grinned and hopped in the air. "Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle!"

Namine joined in as both twins began to harmonize. "Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle! Ba-da-ba-ba-da-ba-ba-da!"

The four teens played through the second verse and the whole time, Kairi discovered the passion of music that she almost lost. It felt amazing to feel the beat of the drums in her heart, and to feel the cold metal of the microphone. She couldn't understand how something so unique, can be despised, or how her parents thought of music as a nusiance.

"…You can see it with your eyes, oh even in the dark…And that's where I want to be, yeah!"

Kairi began to dance to music, letting the rhythm control her actions. "Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle!" She repeated those words until, unfortunately, the song began to come to a close.

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…" The redhead placed the microphone back in its place and began clapping her hands. To her surprise, Ms. Satoshi and Olette began to clap along.

Namine and Xion began to echo Kairi, until all together, the four girls shouted the last words.

Their audience sat there, and from the looks of it, they were quite pleased by their performance. Ms. Satoshi leaned forward and folded her hands on the desk, a smile lighting her green eyes. "You four may now exit; the performers for the talent show will be posted outside my room on Monday."

The teens hopped off the stage and calmly walked out of the theatre room. Kairi frowned and crossed her arms. "That's _it_?! No compliment?!"

"Relax, cupcake; they seemed pleased, isn't that all you need?" A voice said.

"Or are you one of _those _people?" The redhead turned around to the source of the sound, only to lock with a pair of ocean blue eyes. _White shirt__…__black jeans__…__it__'__s _him. That's when she noticed the unruly spiky brown hair. Kairi glared at him. "Excuse me?"

A smirk tugged at those soft pink lips. "You're excused."

"_Those _people? I'm sorry, but can you clarify?" Sora stood before her and crossed his arms as well. "You should know, considering you are one."

Kairi growled and grit her teeth. "Well I _don__'__t_." He shrugged, "Ya know…the ones who only care for the money and not music," Her blood rose with anger; it was enough to insult her, but to say _that_? She had to admit, that was a low comment.

"Do you really think that low of me? Wow, way to judge a book by it's cover."

Sora was about to reply until Ms. Satoshi's voice filled throughout the air. "Sora Fair, Roxas Fair, Axel Komatsu and Riku Takahashi, you're up next!" The brunette smirked before entering the theatre room, his band following along.

Kairi, clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to control her anger. _That__…__jerk! _She thought. _He__'__s so judgmental!_ She turned to her friends and gestured to the direction the boys previously went.

"Let's listen to them; I bet they're not even good!"

Quietly, the four girls slipped behind the door and hid behind the chairs. Kairi's violet eyes scanned the stage until she caught the band getting ready to play.

Sora walked up to the microphone and gave a slight smile. "Hello, we are _Misguided Miracles, _and we're honored to play a song we have written a few months ago titled 'Deathbed'."

Kairi snorted. _He__'__s so fake, with those stupid, proper words._

Axel gave the cue to start and they immediately began to play. "I'd hate to break it to you now, but that reoccurring sound, in your ear makes it perfect—," The redhead felt chills crawl up and down her arms. Even though she's taken a dislike to the guy, she had to admit; Sora was _good_.

_Really, good. _

"I fell asleep on your deathbed, in a hole where your head rests. I'm facing truth so unfamiliar, I just close my eyes and fall asleep on your deathbed!" He sang, and then something unexpected happened.

His eyes locked with hers, almost piercing into her soul.

Kairi couldn't bring herself to break away, so entranced by his voice.

It was Namine who was able to pull her out of her reverie. "They're impressive, huh?"

The redhead blinked and looked away. "Yeah…I guess." Xion hummed along to the beat, bopping her head.

Their song slowly came to a close and Kairi felt a feeling of disappointment. One; Sora's voice was gone, and two; she _actually liked_ their music. The four boys packed up their instruments and filed out of the room, with Kairi and her friends following along.

"So…what did you think?" Sora asked with a cocky smile on his face.

The redhead only narrowed her eyes. "I'll give you some credit; you weren't as bad as I thought you were." The brunette feigned hurt. "Oh, my dear cupcake, that comment kills." Roxas rolled his eyes, "This whole thing is getting annoying,"

He turned to Xion and ruffled her hair. "Sora and I aren't coming home right away, so don't wait up alright?"

Xion huffed. "As if; since when did you get a life?"

"You're just mad you don't have one."

Axel grinned. "Well this was quite interesting, but I believe we have classes to attend. Good evening ladies," He gave a mock bow before heading off to wherever his destination was.

With one last smirk, Sora walked off, his friends following along. Kairi ran a hand through her hair, before glancing at the short haired girl.

"Hey Xion…what did Roxas mean back there?"

Said girl toyed with her hands and rubbed the nape of her neck. "Yeah…um…about that…they're kind of my brothers…"

At that moment, the only thing Kairi could think of was, _why am I not surprised?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm sorry if the end was kind of a cliffhanger, it wasn't intended in that way. I also decided to use less lyrics-and more plot, I guess...?-unlike my other story, "Silver and Red don't mix right?" Well, here are the songs used:<strong>

**Brick by Boring Brick-Paramore**

**Deathbed-There for Tomorrow**

**Sorry for any spelling errors and grammatical issues! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favorited or followed this story; it really means a lot and keeps me going!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see ya guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! First off, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and or followed this story! It makes me happy to know that people actually enjoy my writing and the plot, so thanks!**

**I have returned once more and I am so sorry for not updating last Saturday like I usually would have, but I wasn't feeling well, and was too sick to even finish writing this chapter. However, I am better now, so here is chapter ****5!**

**WARNING: Mentions of alcohol and cigarettes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used, or any Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Saturday arrived and Kairi found herself lounging on her bed. Luckily, her parents were gone on a business trip for a week, so her and Namine were home alone. She had her headphones perched on her head, humming to the tune, until she began to softly sing out loud.

"Old, but I'm not that old, young but I'm not that bold." Completely into the song, she hopped off the bed. "And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told. I feel something so right-,"

"Hey Kai is-,"

Namine walked into her sister's room to see the redhead doing odd dance moves on the carpeted floor. She raised an eyebrow,

"Kairi I-,"

"Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river, the lessons I've learned!"

"Kairi!"

"Take that money-" With a sigh, she ripped the headphones off of Kairi's head and tossed them onto her bed. "Oh, Nami—when did you get here?" The blonde rolled her eyes and glanced at the imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Oh I don't know…about two minutes ago?" The redhead blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…um…is there anything you wanted?"

"Yes, Xion said she's coming over today."

Kairi was momentarily surprised. Xion, the shy pianist, was coming over? "Was there a reason?" Namine shrugged. "Didn't say but I just thought you should know-,"

The two heard the doorbell ring from downstairs, shocking them a bit from the conversation.

"That must be her!" Kairi exclaimed rushing down the stairs. "Hey, wait!" The redhead stopped by the door, smoothed out her clothes—which were a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top—before turning the knob. "Hey Xion! How are ya?"

The black haired girl gave a warm smile. "Hi Kairi and I'm fine to answer your question."

Kairi stepped aside to let her guest in. The three entered the living room and quietly sat on the couch. The redhead cleared her throat, "Um, our parents are on a business trip; lucky us huh?" Xion grinned.

"I guess so, that's like with Roxas, Sora and I, except our mother's gone almost everyday."

The fact that Roxas and Sora were her brothers still baffled the twins. Then, Namine noticed something. _She said mother only__…__what happened to their father? _"Oh, is your mother in the business career too?"

Xion twiddled her thumbs, "Well…uh…kind of."

Kairi wanted to press more on the subject, but decided not to. Xion seemed uncomfortable just sitting on the couch and she didn't want to make matters worse by lingering on a touchy subject. "So, any plans for the weekend?" She shrugged. "Not really, probably just practice, hang out with the guys, the usual."

"So you hang out with the band pretty often huh?"

Xion gave a nod. "Yeah, they're practically apart of my life. Roxas and Sora live with me, Riku comes like everyday, and now that Axel became their new B.F.F…well, you can see where I'm going with this. In fact, you guys are my only girl friends; aside from Larxene of course."

Kairi chuckled, "I can only imagine how fast your food runs out."

Xion gave her a deadpanned look. "You have _no _idea."

The three girls shared a laugh until a ringtone rang throughout the room. "_For the first time in forever, there__'__ll be music, there'll be light!_" Xion quickly answered the phone while Kairi nudged her sister. "Guess we've found another Frozen fan."

"Really Axe? You're gonna drop this on me _now_? I'm not even home!…Okay but…alright fine."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?" Xion sighed. "You guys weren't doing anything tonight, were you?" Kairi crossed her legs on the couch. "Not really—why?"

"How would you feel about going to a party?"

XXX

The three girls walked down the streets, the sun slowly losing it's battle to the moon. Having told of this late notice, Kairi and Namine hurriedly dressed in what they deemed "party appropriate" clothing, with Xion borrowing one of their tops. "Thanks again for the shirt, and I'm sorry for the late notice; stupid Axel."

"It's okay, it's not like we have lives." Namine said.

"You're the one without the life," Kairi mumbled, before being elbowed in the stomach.

Xion giggled and soon the two heard loud music blasting a few houses down. Even from the distance, they can see the lights flashing all over the streets. The three finally stood in front of the house—well mansion—completely in awe.

"Who's house is this?" Kairi asked. "Riku's, I'm surprised those knuckleheads managed to convince him to do this."

A few teenagers lingered around the front yard, holding red plastic cups, some even smoking cigarettes.

Namine felt her heart jump a little; she's been to parties before, but they weren't like this one, and if they were smoking cigarettes, she was sure there were more…_uses _going on in the house. They managed to step over trash on the front steps, giving greetings to a few familiar faces, before standing before the door.

"Well, here we go." Xion opened the door and the first thing on the twins mind was…

_Wow._

The place was like a theme park! A beautiful expensive looking chandelier hung in the center of the living room, a fountain just below it. Teenagers were everywhere, moving their bodies to the beat of the music. A bar was to the right of the kitchen—drinks probably illegally brought—with an array of foods and snacks imagined sitting on buffet tables.

"Riku lives _here_?" Kairi shouted over the music.

"Yup! And most likely his parents will kill him for throwing a party this wild!" Xion responded.

The black haired girl scanned the crowd and grabbed her friends' hands. "Come on, let's go find the guys and let them know were here." Xion led them through the marvelous living room and to a set of glass doors.

A grand marble staircase led from the doors all the way to a pool where teens were swimming about. Behind the pool was a large black stage, but what really caught Kairi's eyes was the boardwalk that lead to an everlasting river.

"There they are!"

The three managed to make their way to the boardwalk, bobbing the colorful array of balloons from their faces. Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Larxene stood, watching their guests have a grand time. In a way, they kind of resembled kings and queens watching over the civilians in their kingdom.

Xion gave a wave and placed her hands on her hips. "How did you guys manage to do this in a span of what—two hours?"

Axel raised his hands in defense. "Hey, we just did the decorations, everything else was done by the guests." His eyes skittered to Kairi and Namine. "I'm surprised you've managed to convince these two; they're always cooped up in the house."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "No we're not!"

Sora, now interested gave a daring devilish smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised; especially you cupcake. You seem like the type to be a housewife at a young age."

Kairi's cheeks flared a fierce tomato red. "Wanna run that by me again, you spoiled brat?"

Sora's eyes gave a flash—something she couldn't detect—before his eyes narrowed dangerously at her. To be honest, that glare sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Although, Kairi was curious as to why he reacted that way. Awkwardly, Riku cleared his throat.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Riku Takahashi—you guys are Kairi and Namine, right?"

The blonde gave a smile. "Correct, it's nice to meet you."

He gave a nod. "Same, and welcome to my party."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What's this all for, anyway?"

"Well, these idiots surprisingly managed to convince me to throw a "back to school" party."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "Wait—shouldn't that have been done, the weekend _before _school actually started?"

Riku raised his hands in defense, before leaning down to her level. "I thought the same thing." Everyone noticed the slight blush on her cheeks before she hurriedly stepped back. "Uh, y-yeah."

Axel glanced at his almost empty cup. "Well, I'm gonna get a refill—go mingle! You can't have fun by just staying in one spot!"

With those words said, Axel and Larxene disappeared into the crowd. It was six of them now, and it was then that Namine noticed Roxas. He was the only quiet one, who mixed the contents of his cup around slowly in a circle. Inching her way over to him, she held out a timid hand. "Hi, you're Roxas, right?"

Shocked by her sudden actions, Roxas hesitantly responded. "Um, right, and I suppose you're Namine?"

"Mhm."

There was an awkward silence between them and Namine brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Roxas glanced at her, feeling an odd smile creep on his face, yet he didn't know why. "So, are enjoying the party so far?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's really…whimsical." The spiky haired blonde chuckled. _Whimsical, huh_? "Well it's quite boring standing here…would you like me to show you around?"

Namine grinned. "I would like that."

Kairi watched the entire ordeal, a soft look on her face. She felt proud of her younger twin, especially since she was always quite shy. As she watched them walk off, Kairi turned her head to the side. "So Xion do you wanna—," The short black haired girl and Riku were nowhere to be seen and Sora was flirting with a brunette from a far.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi smoothed out her hair. "Guess I have to improvise."

XXX

"I'm so serious, you have _no _idea—I swear it was like some unicorn or something!" Kairi threw her head back and burst into a fit of giggles. Her new "best friends" were sitting beside her on the couch. To simply put it, she was drunk. The redhead didn't drink often, in fact, this was her first time-but what she believed to be punch, actually turned out to be an alcoholic beverage.

One thing led to another, and she found herself with a cup of beer.

"I mean, why would he grab the potato anyway?" Suddenly a loud techno beat began playing and Kairi downed the beer in her cup. "I _love _this song!"

She immediately stood up, swaying a little bit as she walked over to the stage where other teenagers danced. "Islands, diamonds and trips around the world! Don't mean a thing, if I ain't your girl!" She sang out loud.

"A little party never killed nobody! So we goin' dance until we drop!"

Kairi flung her cup to the side, wiggling her hips, as she lost her soul to the beat of the music. She felt a hand twirl her around in a circle; she didn't know who's hand it was, and frankly, she didn't care. Unbeknownst to Kairi, the teens shimmied their way off the stage, leaving the redhead to sing and dance to her heart's content.

Meanwhile, Axel and Larxene returned from getting their drinks, only to see their friend dancing wildly on the stage. "You see what I'm seeing right?" Axel asked.

"Yup…Kai is _wasted_."

"It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart, if you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh!" Suddenly the teens were cheering Kairi on, watching with her admiration, even though said girl was completely drunk.

Sora, who was viewing the entire affair, videotaped the events with his cellphone. "Oh…this will be interesting for the internet." He said chuckling to himself while a plan formed in his head.

Simultaneously, Roxas still happened to be showing Namine around. "And this is the kitc-," He was cut off when he noticed that the living room was nearly empty. "Well that's odd, where is everyone?"

Namine raised an eyebrow, until she noticed a large crowd make their way to the pool. "I think I have a hunch."

"It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes, papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh." A voice sang. The blonde frowned. "Huh, that kind of sounds like Kairi."

She motioned for Roxas to follow, as the two made their way to where most of the attention was. Needless to say, both where shocked. The spiky haired blonde squinted his eyes. "Is that Kairi?" He asked.

Namine facepalmed. "Yup."

Roxas chuckled, mostly in amusement."I never knew your sister could dance, and she's actually pretty good—well for a drunk person, that is."

Feeling her cheeks flush, the blonde gritted her teeth. "Yes, quite shocking isn't it? Haha…" Kairi twirled around and sang the last line. "A little party never killed nobody!" With her hands thrown in the air, confetti sprayed all over the stage, causing the partygoers to erupt with a chemical madness of excitement.

"…And now it's time for her to go."

Namine passed through the crowd and walked onto the stage, grabbing her sister's hand. "Oh, hey Nami…" She stretched the name far longer than she needed to, and stumbled down the stairs.

"Kairi, you do know that you are drunk and will awake with a killer hangover tomorrow, right?" The redhead stared into her twin's eyes, dumbfounded, before bursting into another fit of drunken giggles.

"Aww, you're so adorable when you're acting motherly."

Namine sighed and began dragging the redhead to where Axel and Larxene were; this was gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I actually had fun writing this chapter, and to be honest, I was inspired by the parties from the movie the <em>Great Gatsby<em>. If you've watched the movie, you might've recognized the song from one of Gatsby's events. Anyway questions for the next chapter:**

**What's gonna happen the next morning?**

**What is Sora gonna do with the video?**

**Songs used in this chapter: **

**A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)-Fergie ft. GoonRock & Q-Tip**

**Counting Stars-OneRepublic**

**For the First Time in Forever- Frozen sung by Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of _Melodic Hearts_, don't forget to review and I'll see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold your pitchforks! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I just started high school and it's such a big transition for me! I've just had a few quizzes and tests already, so I'm pretty stressed out and barely have time to write! Don't worry, I'll try to keep up as much as I can to not disappoint you all, but for now, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters used in the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Monday came.

And it was quite…_hectic. _

The Hitari twins entered the double doors to their school, and were not greeted to the usual chatter of students their ears were used to. Instead, it was complete _silence._ Every single pair of eyes drifted to Kairi, the corners of their mouths twitching dangerously, as if they were holding back from releasing an uproar of laughter.

Kairi nudged her sister. "Nams…is it just me or…"  
>"Yeah, this is strange."<p>

They awkwardly made their way to their lockers, trying to avoid the dominant stares from the students in the hallway. Namine frowned, trying to come up with a reason as to why everyone was acting so weird. Did something happen over the weekend? Did—

Oh. _Oh. _

The party, of course! Almost every student went! Which means…that majority of the school population witnessed Kairi sing in a drunken manor! Namine stopped herself, but they seemed to enjoy it…so why are they being so strange? Something didn't add up, and the blonde was determined to find out. Suddenly, a teenage boy, who had to be a freshman walked up to the twins. He smirked at Kairi with devious green eyes before whispering, "Quite a performance, wasn't it Hitari?"

Before Kairi can even ask, he snickered and dashed away. With narrowed eyes, she turned to her sister. "What did he mean by that? What is he talking about?"

"Uh…Kai-,"

_Ring! Ring!_

Namine sighed, and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I'll explain later."

Kairi watched her sister walk away, before she shut her locker and made her way to class. It was as if the students didn't even care to hide their laughter anymore, some just giggled and snickered right in her face! To say it was annoying, was an understatement. _I swear. _Kairi thought. _If someone gives me another glance, I__'__m gonna go insane! _It didn't make any sense to her. Have the students gone mad?

To her fortune, Kairi finally made it to class, but as soon as she entered…all the of the students snickered.

_Damn it._

XXX

The redhead slumped down in her chair, pulling the hood from her hoodie lower on her head so no one could see her. All morning, people kept teasing her about things she've never heard of! Then, they kept singing some stupid song over and over! A presence slid beside her, and Kairi glanced up to see her twin.

"I'm actually kinda glad to see you."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"All morning, everyone kept taunting me! I can't stand it! Why? I don't know!"

The blonde slowly nodded her head. "The same thing has been happening to me…but don't you remember?" Kairi narrowed her eyes. Remember? Remember what? "Um…no…? Did something happen?" Namine sighed, placing a hand under her chin. "Do you remember that party we went to over the weekend?"

"Yeah…kind of, it's a little fuzzy."

"Well, you-,"

Before she could continue, Larxene and Xion slumped at their lunch table and they also seemed a tad bit stressed. Kairi groaned, "What happened now?" Larxene seemed, well, _mad _and if looks could kill, the redhead would be twelve feet under. "Is that all you can ask?!"

Obviously taken aback, Kairi raised a hand in the air. "What are you _talking _about?"

"Well, little miss drunk, if it weren't for your little act at the party, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Drunk…?"

Xion shook her head. "People have been getting on our nerves, just because of what you did!" Kairi felt her heart drop, eyes lowering. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Namine placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Kairi, at the party, you did something a little crazy."

"What?"

Suddenly, a buzzing sound rang throughout the cafeteria. All the phones that were on the table lit up, their screens flashing awake. With her interest peeked, Kairi glanced at her phone only to find a message from an unknown number. "It's from Sora…" Xion mumbled. _Of course she would know, _Kairi thought. _He__'__s her brother. _

Trusting Xion's statement, Kairi tapped on the message.

Her whole entire world shattered.

In that moment, she remembered everything that happened at the party. The drinking, Riku's house, the singing…_everything. _The message was a video of her singing, except it was edited to make it seem more humiliating and embarrassing. "Oh my God…" Kairi whispered in horror.

Xion gave her a sympathetic look, suddenly feeling regretful from her words from earlier.

"_Islands, diamonds, trips around the world!__"_

As if on cue, every student present in the cafeteria turned to the redhead and to the people at her table.

And they _laughed_.

Pointing, devious smirks, endless teasing.

Kairi couldn't stand it.

She slammed her hands on the table, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring her friends pleas. Kairi continued to run, until she stopped, hiding beneath the stairs. Her cheats heaved up and down, as she angrily brushed away any tears from her cheeks. "W-who could have done this?" She whispered to herself.

Then the answer came as clear as day. The same person who been's teasing her for a while, the same person who hosted the party…was the same person who sent the _damn message. _

Anger fueled through her veins, and her hands balled up into fists. She glared through blurry eyes, blood erupting from her palms due to her sharp nails.

She was gonna _kill_ Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it was short...and on a cliffhanger...but I didn't want to leave you guys with <em>nothing<em>. Next chapter will be longer, and a bit more intense. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed, I really appreciate it! Also, thanks for sticking with me, and I'll see ya guys later!**


End file.
